


i'm gonna hold you forever

by the9muses



Series: Fluff Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of fluff, F/F, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Sleepy Lesbians, like not even i know which one it is, skimmons - Freeform, so I didn't make this entirely clear but they're on a train, this could be an au or it could just be canon divergence and I love the ambiguity, yawning is contagious y'all should know this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the9muses/pseuds/the9muses
Summary: There are three hours left in the train ride, and Jemma and Daisy are both tired. However, a certain someone refuses to admit it.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Fluff Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995853
Comments: 33
Kudos: 37
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	i'm gonna hold you forever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing in poems//it's a problem I know//be mad all you want//it's Kat's fault though//i wrote her a poem//and she said get some sleep//rest my head on a pillow//and start counting sheep//  
> I didn't (sorry kat)//instead I wrote this//because, knowing me//something would be amiss//if I slept normal hours//like who would allow her//who even can think//about sleeping when sleep is required  
> So here is a fic//it's nothing but fluff//it's about falling asleep//among other stuff//I hope you enjoy//and this is getting old//so now it is time//for the story to be told  
> (for the fluff bingo prompt Skimmons + falling asleep on your shoulder

“How much longer is this trip?” Daisy asked casually, stretching out 

"You’re tired," Jemma observed, eyeing her girlfriend suspiciously. Daisy shook her head emphatically before yawning. “See, Daisy! That was a yawn!” 

“Yawns are contagious, Jems. You yawned like, a minute ago.” 

“I don’t understand your refusal to admit how tired you are,” Jemma said, shaking her head with a small smile on her face. 

“I’m not tir—” she yawned. Again. 

“How many times are you going to yawn before you admit you’re tired?” Jemma asked.

“Who knows?” Daisy said with a shrug, before yawning once again. 

“Daisy, you need sleep! A few extra hours of sleep never hurt anyone.” 

“I don’t want to miss our stop!” Daisy protested weakly. 

“I can watch out for our stop, love. I’ll stay awake.”

“I don’t want to make you stay up, though!” 

“Daisy. I’ll be fine. You are exhausted.” 

“But—”

“No buts. Sleep,” Jemma said firmly. “Doctor’s orders.” 

“You’re not my doctor,” Daisy said, resting her head on Jemma’s shoulder and shifting into a more comfortable position.

“No, but I am  _ a _ doctor. And I’m telling you to sleep.” 

“Well, who am I to say no to you, Dr Simmons? I will do as you say immediately.” 

“Good,” Jemma laughed, and moved a little so it would be more comfortable for Daisy. “Do you want to use my jacket as a pillow? It’s not  _ that _ cold—”

“Jems. I’m fine,” Daisy said. “But actually…”

“What is it?” 

“I think it would be more comfortable if you put your arm around me instead of where it is now.” "You could have just said you wanted me to hold you,” Jemma teased, before wrapping one of her arms around Daisy. “That better?” 

Daisy nodded with a peaceful smile on her face, eyes already fluttering shut.

After a few moments, she was asleep, snoring lightly. Jemma grinned at her and, being careful not to wake Daisy, extracted her phone from her purse. She set an alarm for an hour and a half and then positioned herself so she was more comfortable, the white noise from the train lulling her to sleep almost immediately. 

The two of them stayed like that until Jemma’s alarm went off, nestled together, sleeping, warm and comfortable. 

Outside of the window, the train flew through the night, past cities and through towns, hurdling closer to Jemma and Daisy’s destination. The sky slowly got darker and darker and the stars came out, time passing slowly and not at all and incredibly fast all at once. The train rumbled steadily on, and everything felt right. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing rhymes with kudos//so this won't be a rhyme//actually it will be//this took way too much time  
> I hope you enjoyed//and thought it was fun//I really hate poems//hooray now I'm done


End file.
